Obliviate
by Chalttermore3-23
Summary: "Jeritan itu terus membahana dalam otakku. Datang dengan sangat cepat, dan mengilang dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Begitu cepat hilang, secepat Jampi Memory yang menghapus kenyataan." RnR, please !


**Disclaimer : J. K. Rowling**

**Genre : Mistery dan Frienship**

**Pairing : James Sirius Potter**

**Rate : T – M **

**Warning : Ada typo di sana sini, Rate T – M yang berarti ada adegan berdarah di sini. Dan banyaknya kekurangan lainnya.**

**Obliviate**

**oOo**

Pagi-pagi sekali uang rekreasi Gryffindor sudah ramai. Sayup-sayup James mendengar suara-suara shock dari kejauhan. James melirik jam dinding yang bertengger nyaman di dinding kamarnya. _Sudah saatnya sarapan_, batinnya.

James segera mempertcepat langkahnya. Menuju kamar mandi dan mengganti piama lamanya dengan jubah Gryffindor. Sedikit bersiul saat menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang rekreasi adalah kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

Langkahnya sudah tinggal beberapa anak tangga saat mata James benar-benar melebar karena heran. Ruang rekreasi itu benar-benar penuh. Semua anak Gryffindor dari tingkat 1-7 berkumpul dan seperti sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu.

Dan saat James sudah menapakkan kakinya di dasar tangga, satu per satu mata mengarah kepadanya

"Hey, ehm. Selamat pagi." James salah tingkah. Semua pandangan itu membuatnya aneh.

"Emm, ada apa ini?" tanyanya sekali lagi, tapi tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya tatapan heran, tidak percaya dari setiap penjuru.

"Jangan hiraukan mereka, James!" suara itu muncul begitu saja di belakangnya. Menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya yang masih setengah kosong.

"Bukankah kau lapar? Lebih baik kita segera ke Aula Besar, sebelum semua makanan enak habis." Gadis itu menepuk pundak James sambil nyengir.

"Err, baiklah." James tersenyum, menerima ajakan sahabatnya itu. James dan Angel Stimpson adalah sahabat sejak pertama masuk Hogwarts.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar, saat salah satu murid tingkat 5 berkata,

"Bukankah semalam dia yang terakhir kali bertemu dengan Alex Zabini?" ujarnya dalam bisikan yang agak terlalu jelas.

"Entahlah, menurut teman-teman Zabini memang dia." Kata temannya sambil menatap James sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Apa mungkin dia yang…" kalimat gadis itu terhenti. Nada suaranya sedikit tercekat.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Erlina. Aku tidak berani membayangkan hal semengerikan itu."

James hendak berhenti untuk bertanya kepada kedua gadis itu, tapi Angel sudah menariknya untuk menjauh. Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam selama menuju Aula Besar. Hanyut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing

Mereka sudah memasuki Aula Besar. Ada yang aneh. Aula Besar terlihat sangat sepi pagi ini. Ruangan itu disihir tidak seperti biasanya. Seperti ada suasana berkabung. Awan-awan tebal menggantung di langit-langit Aula. Bahkan ¾ anak Slytherin tidak ada di mejanya. Beberapa professor juga tidak ada. Semua ini membuat James semakin bertanya-tanya.

Angel dan dia sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor saat dia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi pertanyaa-pertanyaan yang berkumandang di otaknya.

"Angel, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang keanehan ini?" tanyanya penasaran.

Angel hanya menatap James sekilas dan meneruskan melahap roti bakarnya.

"Angel, aku sedang bicara!" ucap James tidak sabar.

Angel meletakkan roti bakarnya dan menatap James lekat-lekat. Dia menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." Angel menata posisinya, berusaha membuat dirinya sendiri nyaman. Dia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa pagi ini sangat sepi? Kau juga ingin tahu apa alasan murid lain terlihat shock dan terus menatapmu?" James mengangguk.

"Mereka membicarakan Alex Zabini…"

"Ya aku tahu, aku sempat mendengar dari anak tingkat 5 di asrama tadi. Tapi kenapa mereka membicarakan salah satu dari keempat berandalan Slytherin itu? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?" James semakin terlihat bingung.

"Alex Zabini semalam ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di kelas kosong dekat koridor kelas mantra." James terlihat shock, tapi sampai di sini dia masih belum menemukan keterkaitannya dengan tragedy ini.

"Dan menurut informasi," Angel melanjutkan, "kaulah yang terakhir kali bertemu dengannya."

"A P A?" James sangat kaget, suaranya membahana di seluruh Aula. Dia segera memelankan suaranya saat semua mata mulai tertuju kearahnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku bertemu dengannya..." Tiba-tiba kalimat James terhenti. Seperti ada pemahaman lain yang memaksa masuk ke otaknya.

"Tunggu, aku benar-benar tidak ingat pernah bertemu dengannya semalam. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali dengan semua kejadian semalam. Yang aku ingat hanya, terakhir kali kita berjalan di koridor menuju kelas mantra untuk mengambil bukumu yang tertinggal, iya kan?" Tanya James pada Angel, dan Angel hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi apa yang kita lakukan." Mata James melebar. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Angel hanya menatapnya cemas.

"Tidak ada lagi yang kita lakukan setelah itu, James. Kita langsung kembali setelah mengmbil bukuku. Kau tidak perlu kawatir. Mungkin kau hanya kelelahan." Ucap Angel berusaha menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, James. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu hanya opini tidak penting yang keluar dari para pembuat gosib. Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini!" Angel berusaha menghentikan tangan James yang masih menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Tapi, Angel…"

"Sudahlah, cepat selesaikan sarapanmu! Sebentar lagi waktunya mapel Transfigurasi, dan kita tidak boleh terlambat."

James hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, dan menuruti perkataan Angel.

**oOo**

Malam ini semua terasa senyap. Kejadian kemarin malam membuat hampir semua murid merinding ketakutan. Koridor-koridor Hogwarts sudah mulai sepi setelah makan malam.

James dan Angel berjalan sendirian menyusuri koridor gelap malam itu. Mereka baru saja kembali dari mengerjakan esai di perpustakaan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 21.00 tepat, dan itu tandanya mereka harus bergegas karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam malam, yang artinya para murid dilarang berkeliaran di jam-jam itu.

Mereka berjalan sangat cepat sambil berbincang di sepanjang perjalanan. Tapi langkah mereka terhenti tepat di depan kelas mantra. Di depan mereka sudah berdiri 3 pemuda dari Slytherin yang menatap mereka dengan panjangan jijik.

Roger Zabini saudara kembar Alex Zabini bersama Tedy Nott dan Elwin Goyle menatap mereka tajam.

"Ckckck, ternyata ini si pembunuh kecil kita." Seringaian jahat mengembang di bibir Zabini.

"Apa maksudmu, Zabini?" Tanya James tanpa takut.

"Hah, jangan pura-pura, bodoh. Sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengan kami? Aah, aku tau. Kau ingin menjadi sok pahlawan di depan pacarmu itu? Dengan membalaskan dendamnya kepada kami?"

"Apa? Dendam? Dendam apa? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." James menoleh menatap Angel yang sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Jangan berpura-pura, Brengsek!" Sebelum James sempat mempertahankan dirinya, Zabini sudah menyerbu kearahnya dan memegang erat-erat kerah bajunya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat sangat murka. James mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"Apa dengan membunuh kau merasa puas? Apa dengan membunuh kami satu persatu kau akan bisa membalaskan dendam temanmu itu? Kau bahkan lebih sadis daripada kami berempat." Zabini berbicara sangat keras tepat di muka James.

Tubuh James terasa sangat panas. Tuduhan-tuduhan tak masuk akal itu membuatnya marah. Dia mendorong tubuh Zabini sekuat tenaga dan memukul rahang pemuda itu dengan telak.

"Jangan seenaknya menuduh orang, Zabini! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sekeji itu kepada siapapun. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang mungkin akan kalian lakukan kepada siapapun. Aku berbeda dari kalian." James menyipitkan matanya. Kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Nott dan Goyle membantu Zabini berdiri. Mereka menatap James dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Angel menghampiri James dengan tubuh bergetar. Dia memgang tangan James erat, agar pemuda tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi.

"Jangan sesumbar, Bocah. Kau pikir, kau sudah hebat setelah memukul Roger? Dengar, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu meneror kami terus menerus. Ingat itu. Dan lihatlah, siapa yang akan terbunuh lebih dulu nanti." Ancam Nott. James sudah akan maju lagi, tapi Angel menahannya.

"James, sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi pemuda-pemuda gila seperti mereka. Mereka hanya sekumpulan anak stress yang merasa kehilangan ketua mereka." Angel menatap ketiga pemuda itu sinis.

"Diamlah, gadis cengeng. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan masalah ini. Kau lebih baik meringkuk di bawah selimutmu sebelum temanmu itu juga menyerangmu. Dasar gadis bodoh." Ucap Goyle, sambil memandang rendah kearah Angel.

Tiba-tiba James merasakan tubuh Angel menegang. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan James begitu kuat. Perubahan wajahnya begitu drastis. Wajah yang tadinya begitu tenang dan terlihat sedikit takut, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sedikit mengerikan. Wajah Angel memerah, ada guratan-guratan otot di sekeliling leher dan keningnya.

James menggenggam tangannya, berusaha menenangkan. Dan saat itu Angel sadar, dia menatap James dengan tatapannya yang biasa. Benar-benar perubahan yang sangat cepat. Sedangkan Zabini dan kawanannya sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita segera kembali ke asrama, sebelum ada yang tahu kita tidak ada di atas ranjang kita masing-masing." Angel mengangguk, tetapi matanya masih tertuju kearah perginya ketiga pemuda Slytherin itu.

"Ayo, Angel." James menarik Angel untuk menjauh. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Angel terhenti. "Ada apa?" Tanya James heran.

"James aku butuh ke toilet sekarang juga. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Ap – apa…?" James mengawasi gelagat Angel yang seperti orang menahan sesuatu. "Ah, kau ini. Apa tidak bisa ditahan sampai nanti di Asrama?" Angel menggeleng. James menghela nafas.

"Hah, baiklah, ayo…"

"Tidak, biar aku sendiri saja."

"Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian? Mereka bertiga masih belum jauh, aku takut mereka akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Tenang saja, James. Mereka tidak akan berani menggangguku saat ini." Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Angel berubah serius, dan sedetik kemudian kembali seperti semula, "Karena kau kan tadi sudah memberi mereka pelajaran." Senyum mengembang dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

James hanya diam, dia merasakan hal yang aneh dari tatapan Angel barusan. Dia tidak seperti Angel yang dia kenal saat seperti itu. Tapi, setelah dia kembali, dia tetap Angel sahabatnya. Dia terus menatap kearah Angel berjalan, kecemasan menggelanyutinya.

Tapi itu hanya sesaat, karena sesaat kemudian semua kejadian yang baru saja terjadi kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam ingatannya. Kata-kata Zabini tentang pembalasan dendam itu membuatnya benar-benar bingung. Pembalasan dendam mengenai apa? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Angel?

Sedikit demi sedikit pemahaman mulai masuk dan membentuk teka-teki baru di dalam otaknya. _Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Axel Stimpson, kakak Angel?_, pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai menyerbu otak James. Dia mengambil pena bulu dan perkamennya. Memutuskan untuk mencatat secara detail semua kejadian malam ini. Dia tidak ingin tiba-tiba kehilangan ingatannya kembali seperti malam kemarin.

Waktu sudah hampir 15 menit, tapi Angel tidak kembali juga. James melipat perkamennya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Dia mulai cemas. Dan dia memutuskan untuk menyusul sahabatnya itu.

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, terdengar suara jeritan dari salah satu kelas kosong di sekitarnya. Dia mulai panic. Itu suara Angel. James berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya keselamatan Angel. Dia membuka satu per satu pintu ruang kelas yang dia lewati. Dan saat dia memasuki pintu ke empat, tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya yang menyilaukan dari dalam kelas itu dan menghantamnya dengan sangat keras.

James merasakan dadanya sesak bukan main, sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit mulai meninggalkannya. Dan semuanya menjadi gelap dan hampa.

**oOo**

James merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Dia terbangun di atas ranjang nyamannya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan berat. Tubuhnya juga terasa berat. Dia turun dari ranjang dan membereskan penampilannya yang berantakan. Dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah siap menjalani kegiatannya seperti biasa.

Hari ini Ruang Rekreasi terasa sangat sepi. Hanya ada Angel yang duduk sambil tertunduk di dekat perapian. James menghampirinya, dan setelah dia benar-benar dekat dengan Angel. Dia menyadari bahwa tubuh gadis itu gemetar hebat.

"Angel, ada apa denganmu?" James bergegas duduk di samping Angel sambil memegang pundaknya.

Angel menoleh menatap James. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat. Terpampang ketakutan yang sangat dalam di dalam matanya.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Tanya James sekali lagi, mulai cemas.

"Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya, kedua kalinya." Tubuh Angel semakin bergetar hebat. Matanya menerawang jauh, tidak focus.

"Hey, apa yang kau bicarakan?" James sedikit menggoyang tubuh sahabatnya itu. Seperti tersadar dari tidur yang sangat panjang, Angel mengerjab dan tersentak. Sekarang dia memfokuskan pandangannya kepada James yang menatapnya cemas.

"Apa maksudmu, Angel?" Tanya James sekali lagi.

"_Yeah_, ini sudah kedua kalinya ada pembunuhan di Hogwarts." Mata James membelalak lebar.

"Kedua? Apa maksudmu? Siapa? Siapa yang menjadi korban sekarang?"

"Goyle, Elwin Goyle. Semalam dia terbunuh di tempat yang sama dengan Alex Zabini. Dan aku yang menemukannya."

"Apa? Tapi, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang kejadian semalam? Dan bagaimana kita, emm, maksudku, bagaimana kamu bisa menemukan dia?"

"Ini pasti karena kau terjatuh dan kepalamu terbentur dinding semalam. Kita baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan saat menemukannya tergantung di langit-langit kelas kosong itu," kata Angel berusaha menjelaskan.

James menatap Angel, bingung. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Dia bahkan tidak ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan Angel. Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya dia menjadi orang linglung yang tak ingat apa-apa, dan anehnya itu semua bertepatan dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi di Sekolah ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu Asrama terbuka. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, ada beberapa orang yang memasuki ruang rekreasi. Professor McGonagall Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, Profesor Slughorn dan Deren Finnigan, Prefek Gryffindor, berjalan kearahnya bersama seorang anak Ravenclaw yang tidak dikenal James dan Angel.

"Apa benar dia yang kau lihat semalam?" Tanya Profesor McGonagall kepada anak Ravenclaw itu. Dan anak gadis yang terlihat masih tingkat 2 itu mengangguk sambil menatap takut kearah James.

"Benar, Profesor. Saya melihat dia sedang bertengkar dengan ketiga Slytherin itu. Bahkan mereka sempat berkelahi." Sekarang semua mata tertuju kepada James. Yang sudah pasti bingung dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ada apa ini professor?" Tanya James masih belum mengerti.

"Mr. James Potter, saya harap anda bersedia mengunjungi ruangan saya siang ini. Mungkin setelah kegiatan anda pagi ini." professor McGonagall menatap James dengan teliti, lalu ia berbalik hendak pergi.

Angel sudah ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat Profesor McGonagall menoleh kembali dan menatap lekat-lekat James.

"Dan anda harus datang sendirian, Mr. Potter." Profesor McGonagall melirik Angel sekilas, lalu melemparkan senyumnya kepada gadis itu.

James semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Mulai dari semua ingatannya yang hilang di setiap hari setelah pembantaian, sampai kenyataan-kenyataan yang membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Apa memang dia yang melakukan pembunuhan ini? Semua bukti mengarah kepadanya, yah, walaupun dia sendiri tidak menyadari dan mengingatnya.

Atau mungkin dia memiliki kepribadian ganda yang tidak pernah dia sadari selama ini? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingat apapun? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berkelebat cepat di otaknya. Pikirannya seperti melayang-layang di dunia yang dia ciptakan sendiri, berusaha menyibak kabut yang sangat tebal di depannya. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian dia tersentak saat ada tangan yang memegang bahunya dengan agak kasar.

Dan serasa terbetot kembali ke alam nyata, dia mengerjab menyesuaikan cahaya di depannya. Dan mendapati Angel yang menatapnya cemas. Dia menatap sekelilingnya, dan mendapati ruangan itu sudah sepi, semua tamu tadi sudah tidak berada di sana lagi, sekarang tinggal Angel dan dirinya yang termenung dalam kebingungan.

**oOo**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 14.00 saat James hampir sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah. Seharusnya dia sudah menemui professor McGonagall sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi dia terlalu terhanyut dalam ketakutannya akan kenyataan yang akan dia hadapi nanti.

Bagaimana kalau memang benar dia yang melakukan itu semua tanpa dia sadari? Diang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk itu. James menaiki tangga spiral menuju ruang kepala sekolah, dan memasuki ruangan itu dengan keraguan yang masih mengelanyutnya.

"Oh, silahkan masuk Mr. Potter! Saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda sejak tadi." James memasuki ruangan kepala sekoleh. Jalannya pelan tapi pasti.

Ada gelegak ketakutan dalam dirinya, tapi dibalik itu semua, ada perasaan ingin tahu yang sangat besar yang membombardirnya. Keingintahuan akan kenyataan yang berkabut ini.

"Silahkan duduk. Apa anda ingin meminum sesuatu? Yah, sekedar jamuan sebelum pembicaraan yang lebih serius." Profesor McGonagall tersenyum lebar kearah James.

"Tidak perlu, professor. Terima kasih," balas James.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu, buatlah dirimu senyaman mungkin, Mr. Potter. Dan kita bisa segera memulai pembicaraan ini." James hanya mengangguk.

Professor McGonagall menatap James dengan seksama. Seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu. Mungkin menunggu sesuatu yang akan dia harapkan akan keluar dari bibir James. Tapi sepertinya James juga belum ingin memulai pembicaraan.

"Hmm, sepertinya anda sudah tahu apa maksud saya memanggil anda ke ruangan saya, Mr. Potter." James hanya menggeleng. Profesor McGonagall mengerutkan keningnya.

"Anda tidak tahu? Atau anda pura-pura tidak tahu?"

"Saya benar-benar tidak tahu, professor." Sekali lagi professor McGonagall mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ini masalah pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, Mr. Potter. Pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan seorang murid kepada rekan muridnya. Pembunuhan yang membuat semua wali murid merasa tidak aman kalau anak mereka terus berada di sekolah ini. Sudah hampir separuh dari siswa Hogwarts dipulangkan atas permintaan orangtua mereka. Dan mungkin kalau kejadian sadis ini terus berlanjut, sekolah ini akan ditutup." Professor McGonagall mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan saya, professor? Saya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai masalah ini. Bahkan setiap pagi hari setelah saya terbangun, saya tidak bisa mengingat apa yang saya alami malam sebelumnya. Yaitu malam pembunuhan itu. Semua ingatan saya hilang. Yang saya ingat hanya sebatas ingatan tidak penting yang selalu saya lakukan."

"Tidak mengingat apapun?" Profesor McGonagall menatap intens James. Berusaha menilai kejujuran anak itu. "Menarik. Dari semua bukti dan saksi yang ada, semuanya mengarah kepada anda, Mr. Potter. Tapi menurut anda sendiri, anda tidak mengingat apapun hal yang terjadi di malam pembunuhan itu. Ini sangat menarik. Apa anda mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Atau ada yang tanpa sengaja memantrai anda dengan jampi memory?" professor Mcgonagall tersenyum.

Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke sebuah lemari buku kuno yang bertengger tegap di pojok ruangan. Dia mengambil sesuatu, secarik kertas lusuh dengan noda hitam di mana-mana.

Sedangkan James, dia sepertinya sudah tidak berada di situ. Lebih tepatnya pikirannya sudah melayang pergi meninggalkannya. Memikirkan tentang apa yang diucapkan professor McGonagall tentang jampi memory. _Apa benar, ada yang dengan sengaja menghilangkan ingatannya? Kalau memang iya, siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Dan apa maksudnya sebenarnya?_

Professor McGonagall sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dan meletakkan secarik kertas lusuh bernoda tadi di depan James. Perhatian James teralihkan, dia menatap lekat-lekat kertas itu. Kertas yang kotor, sangat kotor dengan tulisan-tulisan aneh di tengahnya. Setelah James mengamatinya lebih jauh, ternyata noda hitam itu bukanlah kotoran biasa, tetapi bercak-bercak darah yang sudah mongering.

James menatap professor McGonagall tidak mengerti.

"Aku pikir, kau berhak mengetahui ini, Mr. Potter. Aku tahu kau bukan pemuda yang akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti membunuh untuk suatu alasan yang tidak jelas." James masih menatap bingung professor McGonagall.

"Bacalah, Mr. Potter. Itu adalah kertas yang kami temukan di tangan mayat Mr. Goyle. Kertas ini digenggamnya sangat erat sampai tubuhnya kaku. Mungkin itu bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk membersihkan namamu."

James hanya diam. Dia meraih kertas itu dan mulai membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Tapi dia tidak menemukan apapun, di sana hanya ada angka-angka acak yang tak berarti apa-apa.

"Baiklah, professor. Bolehkah sekarang saya kembali ke kamar saya? Saya sudah sangat lelah."

"Oh, tentu saja, Mr. Potter. Semoga malam ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan untuk anda."

James hanya tersenyum simpul kearah professor McGonagall. Dan setelah itu dia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam diam.

**oOo**

"Sial! Ini semua tidak berguna." Dia meremas kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba mengartikan angka-angka acak itu, tapi semuanya percuma. Dia tidak bisa mengetahui artinya. Dia mengambil kembali kertas itu dari saku celananya, dan membacanya kembali.

"_**Twin 1867566"**_

Kening James semakin berkerut, kedua alisnya sudah bertumpu di satu tempat. Dia sudah hampir frustasi saat dia melihat genangan air mengalir dari dalam toilet sampai keluar. Dia mendekati genangan itu dan baru menyadari bahwa itu bukan genangan air biasa, melainkan genangan darah.

Tubuhnya menegang, dia panic. Dia segera mendobrak pintu toilet itu dan betapa shocknya dia saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam toilet itu. Di sana, dibalik skat-skat kecil toilet, tergantung seseorang dengan darah melumuri seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tedy Nott?" suara James terdengar sangat tercekat.

James mendengar sesuatu yang lain, ada suara bergedobrakan yang terdengar dari dalam salah satu pintu lain. Dia segera menghampiri pintu itu dan membukanya secara paksa. Dan sekali lagi James dibuat shock.

"ZABINI?"

"Siapa-siapa itu?" suara Roger Zabini terdengar sangat bergetar ketakutan.

"Jangan sakiti aku, jangan sakiti aku!" pinta Zabini memelas.

James mendekati pemuda malang itu, dia berusaha melepaskan ikatan yang membelit seluruh tubuh pemuda itu.

"Tenanglah, Zabini! Aku akan melepaskanmu." Zabini hanya diam dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. "Siapa yang melakukan ini pada kalian?"

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Zabini. James heran Zabini tidak mengenalinya, apa karena toilet ini yang terlalu gelap?

James mengajak Zabini keluar ke tempat yang lebih terang. Dia harus segera membawa Zabini kepada Kepala Sekolah. Tapi bau anyir darah ini membuatnya ingin muntah, dia tidak memperhatikan keadaan Zabini. Dia ingin segera keluar dari tempat ini dan meninggalkan Zabini yang dia pikir akan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tapi saat dia sudah sampai setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar, dia mendengar suara seseorang jatuh di belakangnya. Dan benar, Zabini terjerembab di belakangnya.

"Hey, ada apa denganmu?" dia segera menolong Zabini. " Kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum pembunuh gila itu kembali."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat."

"Apa?" Zabini mengarahkan wajah menghadap James, dan benar mata Zabini tidak focus. Berwarna biru pucat, seperti orang buta.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan matamu?"

"Dia, dia yang membuat mataku seperti ini."

"Dia siapa, siapa yang membuat kalian seperti ini? Siapa yang melakukan hal sekeji ini?" tubuh Zabini kembali gemetar.

"Di – dia, dia adalah…" suara Zabini terhenti, dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar teriakan yang sangat memekakkan telinga di belakang mereka.

James segera menoleh, dan dia mendapati Angel berdiri gemetar di ambang pintu.

"James, ada apa ini? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak, jangan salah paham. Bukan aku yang melakukan ini semua. Aku bahkan yang menemukan mereka." James berusaha menjelaskan, tapi kemudian dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada cukup waktu untuk bercerita. Bisakah kau menolongku?" Angel mengangguk

"Apa yang bisa aku tolong?"

"Tolong bawa Zabini ke rumah sakit, dia butuh perawatan segera! Matanya terkena mantra, sehingga buta. Dan aku akan menemui kepala sekolah untuk melaporkan ini semua."

"Baiklah." Angel mendekati Zabini dan berusaha membopongnya.

"Tunggu, siapa dia?" Tanya Zabini terlihat kawatir.

"Tenanglah, Zabini. Dia akan membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dia temanku, dan dia tidak akan melakukan apapun kepadamu." Zabini mengangguk

Angel mulai membopong Zabini dan membawanya kearah rumah sakit. Sedangkan James berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi di tengah-tengah perjalanan ada bayangan-bayangan aneh yang berkelebat di otaknya. Mulai dari kejadian mengerikan malam ini sampai kode itu.

James menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya memburu seakan-akan ini hari terakhir dia bisa mengambil nafas sebanyak itu. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan membaca kembali kode dalam kertas itu.

_Kalau aku bisa menemukan siapa yang melakukan semua ini, mungkin semua kecurigaan kepadaku akan hilang. Ayo James, ayo berpikir. Kau pasti tahu apa arti yang terkandung dalam kode ini_.

Dia membaca lagi dan lagi tulisan itu. **"Twin 1867566"**. Jika diartikan "Twin" berarti kembar, itu sudah pasti arti yang sesungguhnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan angka "1867566" itu? Apa itu berhubungan dengan sesuatu kode, atau nomer siswa? Tapi tidak mungkin ada nomer siswa seperti itu. _ARRRGHH…_

James mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tenang, dia harus tenang. Di saat seperti ini dia harus tenang. Dia mengambil nafas panjang dan mulai berpikir kembali. Memandang angka tiap angka yang ada didepannya.

Bagaimana kalau ternyata angka-angka ini adalah pemalsuan dari huruf? Bisa jadi. Kalau memang iya, 1 = A, 8 = H, 6 = F, 7 = G, 5 = E, 6 = F, 6 = F. Berarti "AHFGEFF". Wajah James berubah datar. _Ini konyol_. Dia meremas kertas itu lagi dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah pucat. Seperti ada batu besar yang terjatuh sampai ke dasar perutnya. Ada kenyataan tidak masuk akal yang baru saja dia sadari.

"SIAL!" James berlari semakin kencang, tetapi bukan kearah ruang kepala sekolah. Melainkan kearah lain.

Dia terus berlari dan berlari. Sampai dia mendengar suara jeritan, jeritan Roger Zabini. Dia semakin mempercepat langkahnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan gelap. Dia memasuki ruangan itu dengan kemarahan yang memuncak

"Hentikan semua ini!" James berbicara dengan suara bergetar karena marah. "Aku mohon, hentikan semua ini sebelum kau semakin terbebani, Angel!"

Angel menoleh. Dia kaget melihat James sudah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"James, apa yang kau katakan? Aku hanya bersembunyi bersama Zabini disini, karena kami dikejar seseorang."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Angel. Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya. Karena selama ini kau menggunakan mantra Obliviate untuk menghapus semua memory yang aku ketahui tentang kejahatanmu. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa itu kau."

"Hahaha, jangan bercanda, James. Kau sudah mengenalku begitu lama. Bagaimana mungkin kau menuduhku seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mengenalmu begitu lama, sehingga sangat sulit bagiku untuk percaya bahwa sahabatku lah yang melakukan semua ini."

"Dari mana kau berpikiran bahwa aku yang melakukan pembunuhan selama ini?"

"Dari secarik kertas yang ditemukan di tangan Goyle. Di situ tertulis kode yang menunjukkan bahwa kau lah pembunuhnya."

"Hahaha, kertas itu. Itu hanya kertas tidak penting yang ditulis anak bodoh itu."

"Mungkin bagimu tidak penting, tapi pada kenyataannya. Kode itu memiliki arti yang sangat kuat. "Twin 1867566" yang bila diartikan, "Twin" yang berarti kembar dan "1867566" yang berarti Angel "

"Bagaimana mungkin angka-angka itu bisa menjadi Angel? Jangan mengada-ada James."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada, Angel. 1 = A, bila 8 dan 6 ditambah menjadi angka 14 = N, 7 = G, 5 = E, dan 6 + 6 = 12 yang berarti L. Maka semuanya akan membentuk kata "ANGEL". Yang berarti TWIN ANGEL. Yaitu ini mengenai kau dan kembaranmu Axel Stimpson." Angel dibuat bengong dengan penjelasan yang utarakan James.

"Wah, wah, wah. Tak kusangka kau benar-benar pintar, James. Mungkin setelah lulus dari sini, kau bisa bergabung dengan para Auror. Kau membuatku kagum dengan semua omong kosong yang kau ucapkan tadi." Angel menyeringai meremehkan.

"Kau masih ingin mengelak lagi? Ayolah, Angel. Hentikan semua kejahatan ini. Angel yang aku kenal adalah Angel yang lembut dan penuh kasih."

"Hah, lembut dan penuh kasih? Tidak semenjak mereka membunuh Axel. Apa kau tahu, James? Axel mati bukan karena tenggelam biasa. Dia mati setelah berkelahi dengan mereka, dan mereka yang telah membuat Axel tenggelam di danau hitam." Angel mengeraskan suaranya. Airmatanya sudah menyeruak keluar.

"Dan mereka pantas mendapatkan semua ini, karena mereka telah membunuh saudaraku tersayang. Karena kematian Axel, ibuku menjadi gila. Apa ada pembalasan yang lebih pantas selain membunuh mereka satu per satu setelah apa yang mereka lakukan kepada keluargaku? Tidak ada. Hanya ini yang pantas mereka dapatkan."

"Tapi kami tidak membunuh Axel. Dia terpeleset waktu itu." Zabini mulai berbicara.

"Jangan bohong, Brengsek! Aku melihat kalian memegangi tubuh Axel agar dia tidak bisa naik ke daratan."

"Kami tidak melakukan itu. Kami malah ingin menariknya waktu itu, tapi kakinya terlilit ganggang, dan kami tidak bisa menolongnya."

"BOHONG, Stupefy!" mantra itu menghantam tepat di dada Roger dan membuat pemuda itu terpental sampai pingsan.

James sudah akan berlari menolongnya saat Angel juga mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah James.

"Tidak semudah itu, James. Kau bilang selama ini aku memantraimu dengan jampi memory kan? Maka sekarang pun akan sama." Seringaian Angel melebar. James merogoh sakunya, mencari tongkatnya. Tapi tidak ada, dia tidak membawa tongkatnya. Dia ingat meletakkannya di meja samping tempat tidurnya sebelum menemui kepala sekolah. _Sial!_ Batin James.

"Maafkan aku, James. Aku melakukan ini, hanya karena aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Oblivi…"

James sudah memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima hantaman dari mantra itu. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun. Dan saat dia membuka matanya, dia melihat ada kubah perlindungan transparan diantaranya dan Angel. Dan sedetik kemudian tongkat Angel terbang meninggalkanya.

"Sudah cukup, Miss Stimpson! Sudah cukup!" Profesor McGonagall bersama Profesor Slughorn sudah berada di ambang pintu. Dan setelah itu semuanya berjalan sangat cepat.

Profesor Slughorn membawa Angel ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dan Roger Zabini di bawa ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Sedangkan James terduduk lemas di lantai, karena dia baru saja mengalami malam yang sangat berat, melibatkan dirinya dan sahabatnya. Sahabat yang sangat dia sayangi.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Mr. Potter. Tenanglah, kami tidak akan menyakiti sahabatmu."

"Apa anda akan memasukkannya ke Azkaban, Profesor?"

"Aku belum tahu, Mr. Potter. Itu tergantung keputusan Dewan sekolah. Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk muridku. Mungkin lebih baik sekarang kau segera kembali ke kamarmu, dan beristirahatlah!" James hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pelan menuju Asrama Gryffindor.

Kejadian malam ini benar-benar menguras batin dan otaknya. Dia hanya bisa berharap Angel mengambil hikmah dari semua ini, dan menyadari kesalahannya. Dan sekarang, dia benar-benar butuh istirahat panjang.

James kembali ke Asramanya, dan berusaha mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari semua sepupu dan saudaranya yang sangat ingin tahu dengan apa yang dia alami. Tapi yang James butuhkan saat ini hanya menenangkan otak dan hatinya, dan beristirahat sepenuhnya dari semua tragedy ini.

**_Fin_**

**Yup, inilah Fict abal selanjutnya yang saya tulis. Maaf kalau Fict ini juga tidak bisa memenuhi harapan para reader. Tapi semoga saja Fict ini masih pantas untuk mendapatkan review dari para reader yang baik hati. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca Fict ini. ^^**

**_Chaltermore_**


End file.
